epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Bieber vs Beethoven
Justin Bieber vs Beethoven is the sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixth episode of Season 1. It features Canadian pop singer, Justin Bieber, rapping against German classical composer, Ludwig van Beethoven. It was released on March 2nd, 2011. Cast Alex Farnham as Justin Bieber Nice Peter as Ludwig van Beethoven EpicLLOYD as Johann Sebastian Bach (cameo) Lyrics 'Justin Bieber:' Look what the cat dragged back from the dead! Man, it looks like Chewbacca wiped his ass on your head! I'm the next Michael Jackson! You smell like Betty White! Here's some aspirin: You're catching Bieber Fever tonight! Because my voice is incredible and your music is terrible. Who even listens to Classical, anyway? Even Elise wants to do me, and now that you're right next to me, I can understand why they used a dog to play you in the movies! 'Ludwig van Beethoven:' Sit down, son, and let me give you a music lesson! Ask Bach: I've got more cock than Smith and Wesson! Never say never? You'll never be forgetting! I've crafted masterpieces that will last throughout the ages! Your music gets you bitches on your Facebook pages! I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! My name is Beethoven, mother fucker! Maybe you've heard of me! Not the Saint Bernard version; I'm the real O.G.! You wanna trade blows? You can't even hit puberty! 'Justin Bieber:' I got Kim Kardashian in my bed backstage. When's the last time your music got anybody laid? I've got a concert in five, so there's not much time left. What else can I say? Your own music made you deaf! 'Ludwig van Beethoven:' I would smack you, but in Germany, we don't hit little girls, And I'm glad I'm deaf, so I can't hear that piece of shit, "My World"! There's a crowd of millions waiting to hear my symphonies! You wanna be a little white Usher? Here, show them to their seats! Poll Trivia General *On the July 1st, 2013 episode of the Monday Show, Nice Peter hinted towards the possibility of Justin Bieber vs Beethoven 2.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Kc83bG2iMQ *This is the first battle to not feature a character known specifically for politics. *On August 22, 2016, "News Justin! Season 5.5 coming in October!" was written in the description of the video. *This is currently the most one-sided battle, with 95% of voters voting for Beethoven and 5% for Bieber. References *The beat for this battle is a remix of Ludwig van Beethoven's popular compositions, "Für Elise" and "Beethoven's 5th Symphony". Errors *During Bieber's first verse, the line "I'm the next Michael Jackson" reads as "I'm the next the next Michael Jackson" in the subtitles. *During the line, "You smell like Betty White". Betty White is misspelled as "Bette White". *The line "When's the last time your music got anybody laid?" reads as "When's the last your time music got anybody laid?" in the subtitles. *At 1:23 in the video, Bieber's left foot is cut off while he's texting on his phone. *During the end credits, Ludwig van Beethoven is misspelled as "Ludwig von Beethoven". Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History 6 - Behind The Scenes JUSTIN BIEBER WEARS MAKE-UP! for Epic Rap Battle 6 Ceciley TRANSLATED Justin Bieber vs Beethoven. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Alex Farnham